This invention relates to anchoring apparatus for anchoring a mining installation to the floor of a mine working.
A known form of anchoring apparatus for anchoring the drive head of a longwall mining system has a support table provided with skids and pivotally connected by means of a double-link joint to a trolley guided on an anchor beam. The anchor beam is anchored to the floor of the working by means of tie bolts fixed in bores in the floor. An anchor plate is mounted on the support table by means of a pivot joint, the anchor plate carrying the drive head. In order to tension the installation, bracing rams are provided on the support table, the rams acting on the anchor plate which can be displaced in relation to the skid understructure of the support table.
The aim of the invention is to provide an anchoring apparatus of this type which is usable in a head gallery for anchoring a drive head, and which can easily be adapted to different operating conditions, especially to the inclination of the face to be won, to the inclination of the seam, and also to irregularities in the floor of the working, whilst maintaining reliable anchoring and tensioning of the drive head and without harmful bending and deformation forces being introduced into the installation.